Midnight Love
by OneDreamingAngel
Summary: Kagome was adopted by Charlie Swan her older sister Bella knows nothing about her. Whe bella comes everything is ruined! Kagome might not be human? Who's her betrothed? Jas/kag sess/kag. CHANGED SUMMARY A LITTLE!
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Kagome pounded down the stairs of her home of sixteen years. "Dad?" Kagome called. "In the living room!" Kagome let a smile grace her lips her dad was always in front of the flatscreen.

Kagome walked over there and sat on the couch waiting for a commercial so he could talk to her. As a food commercial came on Charlie turned toward his sixteen year old daughter. "Now Kagome your older sister Bella will be here in a weeks time do you understand?" Charlie asked her

"Yes I already know she knows nothing about me, so I have to be on my best behavior, but does that mean I have to invite her to Jasper's house with me?" Charlie gave her _the look._ "Kags." He warned Kagome broke "Ok fine! She can come, I guess it could be fun I've always wanted a sister!" Kagome went back to being overly energetic "Speaking of the Cullen's I need to get going. I'm meeting Jasper over there. Bye dad!"

"Bye Kags!" Charlie turned back towards the screen as Kagome walked out the door.

*******With the Cullens*******

Alice just came out of her trance to announce "The bitch is here." "Alice." Carlisle warned. "Hmph." Alice was still angry that Kagome had caught Jasper's eye resulting in him leaving Alice for her. Kagome walked up the steps to his house when there was a rush of air and infront of her was Jasper.

"Hey babe." He said with a smirk on his face. "Hey." Kagome walked up to him and he was just about to kiss her when Alice walked up. "Alice." Kagome nodded at her . Alice just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Is she still mad at me over what happened last year?" Jasper just smiled at her apologetically and Kagome took that as a 'yes.' "Shall we go inside?" He asked Kagome nodded and took hold of the hand he offered. They walked into the house to have one last day of semi-peace before Bella came and ruined it all.

**This is my first crossover so I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short I'm just trying to set it up for later chapters! In the middle of the story it will be Sess/Kag but then it will go back to Jas/Kag! K!**


	2. Arrival

**HEY! Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter of Midnight Love! (If have better name I could use it!)**

********One Week Later********

It had been a week since Kagome had been to Jasper's house. Charlie had wanted her to stay and help set up a guest bedroom for Bella. Now it was time for them to head down to the airport in PortAngelas and pick her up.

Kagome walked out of the house and got into her black convertible that Charlie had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. She got in the drivers seat and honked the horn. A minute later Charlie walked out in a red plaid shirt.

Kagome was wearing a purple and black plaid shirt where the sleeves reached her elbows and some gray skinnies. Charlie jogged down the steps and into the passenger seat of the car. "Ready dad?" Kagome asked. "Ready Kags let's go pick her up.

The ride to the airport was full of talk and laughter they were talking about just random things. Sadly that all ended when they got there and saw a pissed looking girl in a pink mini skirt, a blue halter top, and some boots.

Kagome turned to Charlie and said "Dad. Please tell me that isn't Bella." Charlie looked at her sadly and nodded. She turned back and looked at the girl and thought. 'Let the drama begin.'

Charlie got out and put Bella's luggage in the trunk. Kagome decided it would be best to stay in the car considering the look she was getting. Charlie finished loading her luggage into the car and walked over to give Bella a hug.

She faked enthusiasm and hugged him back. "Come on Bells. Get in the car." Bella got into the car and glared at Kagome. "Who are you?" she sneered. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Charlie got in the car and Bella screamed "Daddy! Who's this." Charlie looked at Kagome and said "Bella this is Kagome my daughter."

Bella looked shocked and then all of a sudden the water works came. "But daddy! I thought I was your little girl. She started throwing a temper tantrum and kagome was seriously considering leaving her here. 'This will be a long two hours.'

********Two Hours Later*********

After two hours of being in a car with Bella Kagome was ready to rip her hair out. She was so relieved when they got home. She ran out of the car and to her room to grab a few things before heading back out there.

Kagome walked back outside and got back in the car. She put the keys in the ignition and was about to leave when her dad's voice stopped her. "Kags! Where you going?" Kagome hit her head on the steering wheel and turned toward him with a smile.

"I'm going to Jasper's house." Charlie smiled brightly and she knew she should've lied. "Great I like Jasper! Hey why don't you take Bella with you huh?" Kagome groaned as Charlie went to go call Bella.

Twenty seconds later Bella came out and got in the car. Kagome turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the dive way. Bella turned toward Kagome and said "I don't like you." Kagome turned her head real quick to look at her and she said "Well I don't care. Alright? So why don't you go blabber off to someone who cares."

Bella glared at her and turned in her seat to look out the window. Thirty minutes later they arrived and Jasper sensed Kagome was angered. He walked over to her at human speed because he saw that she wasn't alone.

Kagome met him halfway and said "That's Bella my half sister." Jasper nodded at Bella and walked inside the house. He was being rude because he could tell she was a spoiled drama queen.

**Hey that's the end of chapter 2! If anyone happens to have a better name please tell me! Review!**


	3. The Plan and a Broken Vase

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Kagome got out of the car and stomped into the house in the worst of moods. Bella had totally ruined what little time she had with Jasper before school started. Kagome stomped upstairs to her room with her dad calling after her. She ignored him and continued to her room.

When she got there she was shocked. Luggage was in her room and clothes were spread all over the place. To say she was angry was an understatement. She wasn't angry no she was furious. Bella had put her stuff in _her_ clean room or _was_ clean.

Kagome stomped back downstairs and was ready to attack Bella. She had had enough of her. She had gotten Esme mad at _her. _Kagome could still remember what happened.

*******Flashback*******

Kagome and Jasper walked into the house with his arm around her shoulder. Bella walked in shortly afterward looking uncomfortable. "Kagome!" Rosalie called out to her from atop the stairs.

Kagome pulled away from Jasper to meet Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs and hug. When they pulled apart Rosalie glared at the girl that came with her. When they hugged Kagome had told Rosalie about Bella.

********Bella's POV********

'When I saw the girl 'Rosalie' I immediately felt intimidated and awestruck by her beauty. She had blonde hair, blue eyes; red lips, and a figure to die for. Part of the reason I hated Kagome was because she was prettier and my dad paid more attention to her.

Kagome had a model type of beauty, but this Rosalie held an unearthly beauty she seemed to glow with perfection. I hated her because of it and because she was friends with Kagome.'

As my eyes refocused I noticed she was glaring at me. "It's impolite to stare." I spat at her. I saw her twitch and almost loose her composure. I smiled to myself. That smile faded when she hissed "It's impolite to enter a home uninvited."

She was right I hadn't been invited I just followed Kagome. So I kept quiet after that glaring at her. Suddenly a short pixie like woman with black spiked hair practically flew down the stairs.

She also was way prettier than me. I hated her instantly. I thought she would hug Kagome like the others, but instead she called her a "Boyfriend stealing Bitch." I smirked to myself my hatred for her diminishing.

Unlike I thought she would Kagome just said "Hello to you to Alice." So Alice was her name. I liked her. I saw her walk outside. I decided to follow I think we both wanted Kagome out of the way.

I walked outside and she was sitting in what seemed to be a tree house. I climbed up and sat down. "What do you want?" she spat. "I just came to talk." I explained. "About what?" she asked still kind of angry.

"Getting Kagome out of the way." I told her. I could tell she instantly brightened at the thought. "Are you in?" I asked her. She nodded her head excitedly. I smirked and leaned in to tell her my plan. I pulled away. She was smirking obviously liking my plan. I smiled 'Bye bye Kagome.' Bella was gonna start by getting Esme to get mad at her.

*******Normal POV*******

Kagome was on the couch talking to Rosalie about the start of their Junior year. She already knew how many times they all had already graduated high school. Suddenly she was lifted off the couch and pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett!" Kagome laughed. Emmett was like an older brother to her. He could always make her laugh and he always threatened to beat up anyone her had made her feel sad. Rosalie was the sister she never had. Sometimes they'd stay up all night talking and laughing.

"Emmett can't breath!" Kagome choked out laughing. "Oh sorry!" Emmett let go of her and laughed "Your so weak Kags!" he said teasing. "Oh really?" Kagome asked him. "Yup very much so." He said still laughing.

Kagome laughed grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back it actually hurt. "Ouch! Let go." Emmett said struggling to get free of the small girl. "Am I still weak?" she asked him laughing. "N!" Kagome seemed to be thinking about it before she let him go. "Okay."

Emmett flexed his arm while Rosalie laughed at him from her spot on the couch with Kags. 'I swear sometimes I wonder if Kagome's human.' He thought to himself. Kagome and Rosalie were still laughing at him so he decided to tackle them.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed before charging. Both girls jumped out of the way and barely missed being tackled. Bella walked in and saw what was going on and decided to take this time to act.

She ran behind Kagome and knocked down a vase Alice said Esme cherished. Kagome saw her run behind her and the quickly run back but didn't think anything of it. She ran a little ways to the side of Kagome before it crashed and got everyone's attention.

_CRASH! _Everyone turned and saw the vase behind Kagome crash into a million tiny pieces before Esme and Carlisle walked into the room. "HUH!" everyone heard Esme gasp and glare at the person nearest to it besides herself and Carlisle. Which happened to be Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the vase and realized why Esme was so mad. It was the last possession she had of her mothers. "YOU!" Esme pointed an accusing finger at Kagome as she walked toward her.

Kagome looked shocked and said "It wasn't me! I swear!" Esme turned away from her. "Mom-" Rosalie began but was cut off by her mother telling Kagome it would be best if she left. Kagome understood and walked out with Bella in tow smiling the whole time.

*******End Flashback*******

Kagome was beyond angry at Bella. She just _knew _she had something to do with this.

*******After Kagome Leaves*******

Rosalie was the only one who caught the smile. Rosalie walked towards her mother and kneeled on the ground next to her to help pick up the pieces but stopped when she smelled that it wasn't the scent of Kagome, but that of the girl Bella that she was with.

She picked up a rather large chunk of the vase and said "Mom smell this." Esme looked at her quizzically, but smelled it anyway. "It's not Kagome's scent. It's that Bella girl's. She must be trying to get something out of getting you mad at Kagome. I just don't know what."

Rosalie got up and walked back to her room in deep thought.

********With Kagome*******

Charlie walked into the kitchen to get a beer, but saw the death glare Kagome was giving Bella and knew he had to do something. "Okay what's wrong?" he asked them. "Ask her." Kagome said threw gritted teeth. Charlie turned to Bella "Bella?" She looked at him with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome decided to explain "She purposely got me in trouble and messed my room up by scattering her clothes everywhere. She seems to think it's her room." She said not taking her eyes off Bella.

"Bella?" Charlie turned towards her, but she had already run up the stairs and into the room. "You'd better not be in my room!" Kagome warned angrily also pounding up the stairs. When she got there Bella was indeed in her room. The door was shut and locked.

Kagome banged on the door. Charlie ran up and said "Bella! Open the door this instant!" He was about to knock down the door, but Kagome stopped him wanting to keep her door. She grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair and started to pick the lock. About ten seconds later they heard a click and the door was unlocked.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Charlie asked suspiciously. Kagome smiled and said "From…" she trailed off realizing who she was talking to. "Never mind." They walked inside and saw the window open and a rope made of clothes hanging from it.

Charlie gasped, but Kagome smirked she knew there was no way Bella would stay out there all night. Charlie was about to run down stairs to call back up, but Kagome convinced him somehow to wait that Bella would be back in no more than an hour.

*******One Hour Later*******

Bella climbed back up the rope expecting the door to still be locked and that they'd given up, but instead found one pissed dad and one half sister who was smirking. 'Oh Shit.' Was what Bella thought at that moment.

Charlie exploded "Young lady you are grounded! No laptop, no going out, other than school you will not leave this house, and you will clean the garage!" 'At least I don't have to clean this room.' She thought. As if reading her mind Charlie said "Clean this room! Put everything back where it belongs! You'll start the garage tomorrow."

"But daddy! This could take forever!" she whined "I don't want to hear it! It's your punishment and you'll start now! Kagome will sleep in the guest bedroom until this room is back the way she had it. Tomorrow afternoon there will be a list of chores on the table for you to do.

"Get to cleaning." Charlie said before walking to his room to go to bed. Kagome stood up smirking and left saying "Have fun." Over her shoulder.

**About how Kagome was able to do that to a vampire you'll find out in later chapters! Esme got mad because that was all she had left other than memories of her mother! I wanted to make a fic where Rosalie was nice , so she's Kagome's Best friend/sister. Alice will get nicer I'm not sure about Bella though! Ok it's 4:01 am in California so I'm going to bed! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Warning

**Hey sorry for the long wait! I got distracted by a few things but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews!**

********Chap 4********

Kagome was lounging on the couch in the living room enjoying watching Bella to countless chores as punishment. If it was any other person she would have felt sorry, but this was Bella so she wasn't. The doorbell was heard and Kagome was feeling partially nice, so she got up to get it instead of Bella.

She opened the door and saw Rosalie with a serious look on her face. "Oh. Hey Rose!" Rosalie looked over her shoulder and saw Bella watching them intently. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the house.

She led her into the forest behind the house before talking, "Kags, you have to be careful. Bella and Alice are planning to get rid of you." Kagome had a confused look on her face before saying, "What?"

"I heard Alice talking on the phone to Bella. They're plotting." "Why?" Kagome asked outraged her half sister was really shallow and jealous enough to try and get rid of her? "That Bitch!" Kagome exclaimed shocking Rosalie with her language. Normally she was sweet and would never swear.

Getting over her shock Rosalie pulled Kagome into a hug and whispered, "Please be careful. I don't want to lose my sister." Kagome hugged her back before pulling back slightly saying, "Don't worry. I will Bella won't be able to do a thing for a while." Kagome said smirking triumphantly.

Rosalie was about to ask what she was talking about, but decided against it. Rosalie once again pulled her close and told her to be careful. They didn't know that a pair of gold eyes were watching them.

Rosalie pulled away and told Kagome that she had to leave before getting into her red convertible and driving off. Kagome walked into the house planning on how to stop Bella.

**A/N: Okay okay okay! I know it's short. Please don't be mad. I'm working on chapter five and they'll be going back to school. What happens when three new kids show up? Will Rose have some competition? We'll never know unless I update! I need Reviews though! PLEASE! **


End file.
